Internal combustion engines can combust an air/fuel mixture to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft to generate drive torque. The drive torque can be transferred from the crankshaft to a drivetrain to propel a vehicle. Mild hybrid vehicles can be temporarily powered using electric motors, which can allow the engines to be periodically turned off to decrease fuel consumption. One example of a mild hybrid vehicle is a vehicle having an engine and a belt-driven starter generator (BSG). The crankshaft of the engine can be coupled to a flywheel and the BSG can be coupled to the flywheel via a belt. When the engine needs to be restarted after a period of inactivity, the BSG can turn the crankshaft using the belt to restart the engine quickly and smoothly.